The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of switchgears and, more particularly, to a switchgear housing including a pressure relief member.
In general, a switchgear serves as an interface between an electrical supply and an electrical load. The switchgear includes a line or busbar portion and a load or circuit breaker portion. The busbar portion includes one or more busbars that are connected to the electrical supply. The circuit breaker portion includes one or more circuit breakers that are electrically connected to the one or more busbars and an electrical load. The circuit breaker is configured to interrupt a flow of current from the one or more busbars to the electrical load in the event of an over-current condition, short circuit condition and/or and over/under voltage condition. The interruption of electrical current provides protection for conductors electrically connecting the circuit breaker and the electrical load.